


Justice

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character cleaned up by friend/s or partner/s after brutal and messy gang rape, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing (Star Wars), Gang Rape, Multi, Noncon victim continually insists they deserved it, Rape Aftermath, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Rey cleans Ben up after an angry Resistance mob takes his sentence into their own hands.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



Rey breaks the rules and removes Ben’s Force-suppressing collar. His neck is bruised from being yanked around by it, skin mottled an ugly purple-red where the sharp metal edges dug in. She’d like a sore throat to be the only reason he isn’t speaking. Touching his mind, she knows it’s not. 

Where words fail, their bond takes over: she can feel his pain, deep and intimate, aching in places where he’s never ached before. She can feel his humiliation. His disgust with his attackers, with himself. The last dreamlike fragments of a dissociative veil that made the worst of the rape feel like an unreal nightmare, now fallen away, leaving him cold and naked on the cell floor. How long he’s been lying here, she can’t tell for sure. Probably not long. The blood and filth haven’t dried on his skin.

She puts a hand over his heart and pours in all the warmth she can muster. Her energy flows into him, healing his physical injuries but unable to reach the true source of the pain. ‘Who was it?’ she asks, once his cracked ribs knit and his breathing evens out.

Ben shakes his head. Avoids eye contact. ‘Does it matter?’

‘Of course it matters. This isn’t how the Resistance treats prisoners. It’s not how we treat  _ anyone.  _ Whoever hurt you, I’ll bring them to justice.’

‘Justice?’ Ben’s snort sounds like a sob. ‘I’ve tortured and killed too many people to count. Destroyed millions of lives. And for all my crimes, I’ve been granted defector’s clemency. I get a nice, private cell. Three hot meals a day. Can you blame them for taking justice into their own hands?’

‘The whole reason our cause exists is to fight anyone who thinks cruelty is the answer. That’s not you anymore. And even if it were, you wouldn’t deserve what they did to you.’

‘No,’ says Ben, voice hollow. ‘I deserve it.’

There’s a lockbox in his mind that the light of the Force can’t shine through. Rey can’t see the faces of the men who held him down while his powers were suppressed and violated him as deeply, as brutally as they could. She guides him to the shower and cleans him off with gentle hands that he neither flinches away from nor leans into. His mood is changing, exhaustion blurring the harsh lines of his misery into numbness. She can’t tell if it’s an improvement. Suspects it’s not.

‘Tell me for my own sake,’ she tries. ‘I need to know who’s at large on this base that could do something so evil.’

‘Give it up, Rey,’ Ben says, sounding angrier with her than he is with his rapists. ‘They won’t hurt anyone else – they’re not predators. They’re vigilantes for a good cause. And it’s not about them.’

_ No, _ she wants to say, heart aching.  _ It’s about you. _ But the words will mean opposite things to them both. And it’s never been any use arguing with Ben once his mind’s made up.


End file.
